


На пяти языках

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Выражение любви не всегда очевидно, поэтому главное – сказать о ней на правильном языке.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636027
Kudos: 80





	На пяти языках

**Author's Note:**

> Концепция пяти языков любви была разработана и опубликована американцем Гарри Чепменом в 1992 году, чтобы помочь парам лучше понимать друг друга.

Эта книга попалась Баки на глаза в Румынии совершенно случайно. В тот период он едва сводил концы с концами, мучаясь вспышками кровавых воспоминаний, и меньше всего его интересовали советы какого-то там умника о том, как сохранить любовь после вступления в брак. Начал читать со скуки, когда в очередной раз случился неприятный флэшбек. Подумал, что нужно отвлечься на что-нибудь позитивное.

Книжка называлась «Пять языков любви».

Баки прочел ее от корки до корки. Не бог весть какой объемный труд и совершенно бессмысленное чтиво, но странным образом оно помогало вспоминать о хорошем. О том, что он был не прочь припомнить подробнее.

Читая про все эти языки и умные пояснения к ним, Баки лишь криво усмехался. Потом перестал. Потом много думал, и от этих дум не удавалось отделаться даже ночью. Баки казалось, что эта легкомысленная книжка приоткрыла некую истину, бросившую тень на все его прошлое. Которое мало того, что было далеким, так еще и могло оказаться совсем не таким, как он помнил.

Потому что это действительно было... похоже на них со Стивом.

*  
К этому моменту Баки уже достаточно хорошо помнил Стива и дружбу с ним.

Знал, что они всегда были разными. Баки, например, любил бокс, бейсбол и аттракционы, Стив – музеи, выставки и прогулки. Баки любил остросюжетные фильмы, Стив – комедии и драмы. Баки любил ритмичный свинг, Стив – печальный блюз с медовыми женскими голосами. Баки предпочитал острую пищу, Стив – почти пресную. Баки любил голливудских красоток, Стив обожал Гэри Купера и Кэри Гранта. А еще грейпфруты и томатный сок, который Баки на дух не выносил. Они были во многом различны, но кое-что их объединяло.

К примеру, оба обожали собак, и оба не могли их завести. У Стива была аллергия, а у Баки – большая семья...

Но главным их увлечением, пожалуй, было увлечение друг другом. 

Глядя из будущего, он видел это куда отчетливей, чем тогда.

Каждому из них было интересно, чем занят другой, и они регулярно пытали друг друга своими увлечениями. Так, Баки таскался со Стивом по выставкам живописи и пытался оценивать авангард, взамен Стив соглашался ходить с ним на бейсбольные матчи, хотя спорт не любил и ни за кого не болел. Но они старались не ранить чувства друг друга, уступали друг другу, и это было легко. Наверное, можно было бы назвать это совместимостью.

Но языки...

Когда Баки начал примерять свои воспоминания к этой теории, вскрылось много такого, чего он не замечал.

Например, слова.

Баки помнил, какое потрясение испытал еще на взлете их дружбы. Стив оказался очень откровенным малым, который, в пику расхожему мнению о северянах, легко выражал мысли вслух. Он был так воспитан и легко говорил такие фразы, которые в исполнении иных людей звучали зачастую дешево и фальшиво:

«Я знаю, ты сможешь», «Ты молодец», «Тебе это очень идет», «Я с тобой», «Ты мой друг».

Баки многое знал о силе комплимента. Он и сам был сладкоречив и легко мог раскрутить красотку на свидание за десять минут, поэтому относился к словам как к легкой артиллерии для захвата очаровательного противника.

Слова для него мало что значили. Так, мишура и блестки.

Но каждое слово Стива имело вес.

Сперва он не понимал такой откровенности. Баки слышал подобное только от мамы, но она говорила это всем своим детям. Думал даже, что Стив так тонко подшучивает над ним, но первым открытием стало то, что Стив говорил абсолютно серьезно, без подтекстов и скрытых смыслов. А вторым – что на момент их встречи Стив совсем не умел подшучивать. Даже обижался на невинные подколки, поэтому тонкому искусству подшучивания, иронии и сарказма Баки учил его сам.

Стив делал ему комплименты. В своей манере, полушутя, но у него это получалось очень естественно. Не то чтобы он в обязательном порядке должен был похвалить хоть один элемент гардероба, как это делал Баки с любой из девушек. Стив мог просто сказать: «Ты сегодня отлично выглядишь». И губы растягивались в улыбке, в груди теплело. Это звучало искренне, и он почему-то всегда верил Стиву.

На подобную теплую откровенность тянуло ответить взаимностью, и Баки учился преодолевать косноязычие, навязанное тем, что мужчины не говорят друг другу таких вещей вслух. Оказалось, очень легко могут даваться фразы, вроде «Я за тебя волнуюсь», «Горжусь тобой», «Ты мне очень дорог», «Я в тебя верю» — слова, которые в отношении иных людей он себе не позволял, считая их не мужскими. Баки вообще нравилось говорить приятное Стиву. Из наблюдений за ним Баки вынес, пожалуй, главное – Стив сам нуждался в поддержке, одобрении и ободрении, потому был так щедр на всё это. А еще – ему требовался именно мужской взгляд.

Стив рос без отца. Сара была на его стороне, но Стив всегда это знал, а потому слово лучшего друга для него обладало особой значимостью. Сара часто просила Баки повлиять на Стива, поскольку, объясняла она с улыбкой, Баки был единственным, кого Стив действительно слушал. 

Но своей самой большой победой Баки считал «Я с тобой до конца».

После смерти Сары Стив замкнулся, ушел глубоко в себя, и Баки сказал это, чтобы дать Стиву понять – он не один. Особенно в горе. Никому другому эта фраза, пожалуй, ничего бы не принесла — так, еще одна банальность из банальностей, но со Стивом это прозвучало именно так, как надо. Стив принял ее близко к сердцу. Будто это было подтверждением того, что он значим, ценен и не забыт.

Фраза укоренилась, стала неким пунктиком, понятным только им двоим.

Он всегда считал, что это было проявлением дружеской заботы друг о друге, признаком глубокого доверия, братской близости... Если верить этой книженции, то языком любви Стива был язык добрых слов.

А вот его языком, кажется, был язык добрых дел.

Баки не считал слова чем-то весомым, расходовал их легко и, несмотря на то, что Стив придавал им большое значение, он проявлял заботу о друге иначе.

К примеру, делал мелкий ремонт в доме Стива.

Баки быстро понял, что спрашивать о каких-либо проблемах в доме бесполезно, потому что на всё он получал однозначный ответ: «Всё хорошо, спасибо». Стив не был приучен жаловаться. Поэтому инспекцию его дома Баки проводил сам. Проверял, не текут ли краны, не шатаются ли табуретки, хватает ли угля и не подложена ли книга под ножку комода.

Его отец много работал, и Баки редко видел его за семейным ужином, но когда у него находилось время, он учил сыновей быть мужчинами. К двенадцати Баки умел разобрать приемник и, что важнее, собрать обратно так, чтобы не осталось лишних деталей. Он умел починить подтекающий кран или забившийся воздуховод. Отец считал, что каждый мужчина должен уметь вбить гвоздь. А Стив рос без отца, может, поэтому гвозди вбивал кривовато.

Стив пытался протестовать, но вяло, потому что отлично видел – Баки нравилось проявлять деятельную заботу, причем не только в дому: завязывать Стиву галстук перед походом на танцы, заносить ему в академию ланч из яблока и пары сэндвичей, спеша с учебы на подработку, брать на себя разговоры с кассирами и продавцами. 

Это приводило Стива в замешательство. Сперва он терялся, потом привык. А после начал отвечать ему тем же.  
Когда Баки стал зарабатывать и перебрался в свой первый съемный скворечник – рай для самостоятельной жизни – Стив начал каждую субботу делать ему генеральную уборку. Сара учила Стива держать дом в порядке, и Стив следил, чтобы у Баки были чистые простыни и свежие наволочки. Он мыл посуду, которая набиралась за неделю — не то чтобы Баки брезговал мыть ее сам, но он слишком уставал, или ему было некогда это делать. Он усмехался, говорил Стиву: «Ты моя заботливая женушка». Стив отфыркивался и улыбался.

Но по-настоящему он брался заботиться о друге, когда Баки заболевал или, используя терминологию Стива, «ложился умирать». Стив наизусть знал ассортимент любой аптеки, потому что почти всё это когда-то испытал на себе. Стив знал, что такое болезни. Он умел ухаживать за больными, так что болеть было даже приятно. 

Они заботились друг о друге. Баки не видел в этом никаких подводных камней. Он приносил продукты, а Стив готовил ужин. Они заступались друг за друга в драке, выручали по мелочам. Зачастую такие простые действия были важнее слов. Баки ценил их и знал, что Стив ценит их тоже, будто каждый из них бережно складывал каждый такой эпизод в свой личный фотоальбом...

Он называл это заботой. Называл это крепкой дружбой.

Но было ведь не только это...

Подарки? Да, они частенько дарили друг другу всякие мелочи.

Баки дарил Стиву карандаши, потому что их никогда не было много, и это была мелочь, которая ни к чему не обязывала. А Стив дарил Баки рисунки. Он рисовал Глэдис Джордж, Присциллу Лейн, Оливию де Хэвилленд и многих других кинодив, к которым Баки питал нежные чувства. Баки дарил Стиву носовые платки, которых у болезненного друга тоже никогда не было много; Стив дарил Баки записные книжки, потому что в организации дел и времени Баки был вовсе не так силен, как о себе думал. Само собой, они дарили друг другу подарки на все праздники, и Баки, пожалуй, впервые так внимательно относился к упаковке. И лишь однажды на его памяти в День Независимости взгляд остановился на цветочном лотке, и промелькнула тогда одна шальная мыслишка... но быстро ушла. Все-таки, это был Стив. Друзьям на день рождения цветы не дарят.

Ему нравилось быть щедрым и дарить что-то Стиву, и было почти все равно, что он получит взамен. Сам вещественный факт присутствия Стива в его жизни был важным. 

Язык подарков... Он никогда прежде не обращал на это особого внимания...

Время вместе? Да сколько угодно! Они никогда не надоедали друг другу. Баки нравилось делать со Стивом даже тривиальные вещи, такие как поход за продуктами или побелка спальни. Стив подходил ответственно к любому делу и был приятной компанией.

Они учились в разных колледжах, но ухитрялись встречаться друг с другом не реже трех раз в неделю, а иногда и чаще. Вместе ходили в кино и в парк, на матчи и выставки, или просто подолгу гуляли по городу. Это было естественно. Долгое время Баки считал, что Стив тянется к нему от одиночества, а он – к рассудительности Стива и его спокойствию после долгих лет жизни в большой семье. Баки казалось, они оба попали в некую зависимость друг от друга, и давление этой зависимости он ощущал все сильнее и сильнее, когда Стива не было рядом. 

На войне всё то же самое стало гораздо проще. Проще было подать ему кружку горячего чая. Проще проснуться в зимнем лесу под двумя походными одеялами – своим и его. Проще делиться тем немногим, что у них было. И проще оправдывать эти действия войной. Они оба считали это дружеским участием, взаимной поддержкой. 

«Совместимость», — снова подумал Баки и нашел это слово приятным на вкус.

И тогда, и теперь он знал, что делал всё это с любовью. Но... с той ли, о которой писал этот умник?

Ведь жизнь так устроена, что если на пятом языке они друг с другом не говорили, то и не было никакой любви.

В груди болезненно сжалось, но он отмахнулся, запретив себе думать об этом.

Истина была неприглядной и неказистой. Он не знал и не был ни в чем уверен. Просто догадка.

Значит, и незачем столько думать об этом. 

*   
...Поле боя пахло сырой золой. Вокруг бродили хмурые бойцы, многие сидели на земле, наблюдая, как тут и там разгораются кольца порталов – колдуны, насколько Баки мог видеть, группами выводили людей, и место сражения постепенно пустело. Какие-то парни в сложных разноцветных костюмах чуть поодаль осматривали руины штаб-квартиры Мстителей, что-то вытаскивали из-под обломков. 

Понимание случившегося запаздывало. Он пытался заставить мозг принять реальность такой, какой она стала. 

Баки далеко не впервой случалось засыпать и просыпаться через пять, десять, пятнадцать лет, не успевая следить за переменами мира, но никогда прежде это не случалось так внезапно. Еще три часа назад он привыкал к весу новой руки и балансу тела, час назад он отстреливался от каких-то зубастых тварей из космоса, и вдруг – монтажная склейка. Мир мигнул чернотой и возник снова.

Новый мир, со следами горя и разрушений. Со Стивом, который пять лет назад похоронил его прах.

Сэм ушел к Роудсу, узнавать подробности, а он оглядывался в поисках Стива и нигде не видел его.

Последний раз Стив стоял возле Тони Старка. Кажется, помогал стащить с него ту штуковину, которая стерла вражескую армию в пыль, затем помогал перенести тело.

Внутри кольнуло странное, горькое чувство. Баки был уверен, что со Старком они еще встретятся. Даже мысленно готовился к этой встрече, перебирал варианты разговоров, от полного отрицания вины до полного ее принятия. Знал, что рано или поздно они окажутся на одной стороне, и этот замороженный конфликт нужно будет решать... Они действительно оказались на одном поле боя. Пусть и на столь малый срок.

И вместе с этим человеком умерли все слова, предназначенные ему.

Баки бездумно брел вперед, поставив винтовку на предохранитель. На него не обращали внимания, да и он уже устал удивляться разнообразию вокруг. Вроде бы где-то тут он видел даже крылатого коня, но уже не был в этом уверен. Несмотря на то, что он быстро адаптировался к любой боевой обстановке, этот бой привел его в тяжелый шок, пока тело продолжало работать, а палец – жать на спусковой крючок. Грохот все еще отдавался в ушах.

Баки хотел найти Стива. 

На поле боя они видели друг друга лишь мельком. Баки пытался прорваться к Стиву, но все время приходилось держать глухую оборону. Отстреливаясь от напирающих тварей, впервые за много лет он молился о том, чтобы Стив не вздумал героически погибнуть на другом фланге. Не погиб, сопляк. Выжил.

Он добрел до руин, наполовину затопленных. Из земли тут и там торчали обломки стен, швеллера и трубы. Обходя периметр и удивляясь про себя, как Мстители уцелели при взрыве, он заметил молот, оставленный у крутого спуска под бетонную плиту. Последний раз он видел этот молот в руке у Стива.

Спуск был почти отвесным. Цепляясь за торчащую арматуру и поднимая облака бетонной пыли, Баки спустился вниз и оказался по щиколотку в воде. Всплеск получился громким. Он увидел темный длинный коридор, тут и там подсвеченный косыми лучами света, сочащегося между наваленных плит. И там, в темноте, полной низкого гула и звука падающих капель, стоял Стив, держа в руках обломок своего щита.

Баки замер, зная, что Стив заметил его появление. В первый момент он подумал, что надо бы уйти и оставить Стива одного. Не зря же он так глубоко забрался. Но Стив повернул к нему голову и двинулся на него с какой-то фатальной неудержимостью. Уверенным, чеканным шагом, на ходу роняя обломок в жидкую грязь.

— Стив?..

Он не знал, что хотел сказать. Только опустил винтовку. Ему показалось, что Стив обнимет его – он физически чувствовал, как Стиву сейчас это нужно; в неярком свете заметил яркие дорожки слез, перечертившие лицо, испачканное копотью, пылью и кровью. Его решимость пугала, но Баки не стал отступать. Он не боялся Стива.

Вот только Стив не стал его обнимать.

Стив почти налетел на него, вскинул руку на затылок, потянул к себе. Попал губами сначала в скулу, но быстро сориентировался, мазнул ими ниже по лицу, нашел губы. И вжался, как проклятый.

Баки выпустил из руки винтовку; она с печальным чавком упала в воду. Не от шока. Ему нужны были две руки, чтобы придержать Стива за плечи. Потому что Стива трясло. И Стив его целовал. 

Он бился в губы беспорядочными, быстрыми поцелуями, раскрытым ртом ловил его рот. Целовал его с каким-то отчаяньем, кажется, плохо владея собой, поспешно, не давая даже толком ответить, словно у них было всего несколько секунд в запасе. Неожиданно растерявшись, Баки мог только принимать его натиск. Мысли взрывались короткими вспышками – он только что потерял близкого друга, ему нужно утешение, он тянется к близости. Его нужно как-то успокоить, унять...

Они, как два безумца с перепачканными, искаженными лицами прильнули друг к другу теснее.

В груди тяжелело, ныло, они целовались, и черный вибраниум его пальцев скользил по шее Стива, по его спине, скреб его форму. Баки пытался ответить как следует, но Стив от него отстранился. 

— Прости! – выдохнул дрожащим шепотом. Его ладони шарили по груди Баки, трогали волосы, скулы, снова спускались на шею и грудь, будто Стив искал на нем пулевые отверстия или хотел удостовериться, что он цел, жив и здесь. – Прости... Я поклялся себе, что это будет первым, что я сделаю, если снова тебя увижу.

Баки обеспокоенно смотрел на него. Губы полыхали. Тело, измотанное боями, горело там, где Стив его касался, и это было слишком. Но он заметил, что твердость походки была обманчивой. Стив едва держался на ногах.

Ему крепко досталось...

Баки не успел с ответом, когда у выхода раздалось:

— Стив! Эй, Кэп! – голос принадлежал Сэму. И Баки вдруг запоздало подумал, что его ответ Стиву вообще не был нужен. Стив смотрел ему в лицо, слез уже не было, затуманенные глаза смотрели тускло и горячечно. 

— Потом, — Стив отступил от него, с таким усилием, будто это было физически трудно; руки его неожиданно опустились, напоследок чиркнув Баки по форме, плечи сгорбились. – Ладно?

— Ладно, — выдохнул Баки. И ушел из подвала только две минуты спустя, когда сумел взять себя в руки. 

Винтовку поднимать не стал, оставив ее неподалеку от разбитого щита. 

Почему-то был уверен, что она больше не пригодится.

* 

«Потом» ожидаемо затянулось. Баки не знал, какое отношение имеет к Героям Земли, но он принимал участие в битве, и его вместе со Мстителями поселили в Нью-Йоркской гостинице. Не из самых дешевых. Бесплатно. 

За окнами творился конец света: истерическое, кричащее людское половодье, фейерверки и беспорядки на улицах. Мир переживал повторное потрясение, миру было, что праздновать и о чем сокрушаться.

А ему хотелось остаться в покое.

Требовалось привести мысли в порядок. Баки делал несложные бытовые операции: принял душ, переоделся и заставил себя поесть, хотя кусок не лез в горло. Ужин, доставленный в номер симпатичной горничной, стыл на тарелках. Он никак не мог взять чувства под контроль. Его сотрясало биение сердца, губы горели так, будто недавно он пил чистый спирт.

Ему было холодно и очень не по себе. Раз за разом мозг прокручивал этот момент, насыщая его деталями, и с каждым разом их становилось все больше и больше. Ощущение Стива, прижавшегося к нему, его вкус, запах, близость, его прикосновения, которые уже нельзя было расшифровать двояко... 

Он ловил себя на том, что то и дело трогает губы живыми пальцами, каждый раз одергивая себя. 

Это было механическое действие. Тело, этот отлаженный механизм, выходило из-под контроля.

Стив поцеловал его. В таком месте, в такое время... это больше напоминало касание оголенного провода.

«Поклялся себе».

Хотелось разобраться. Дождаться Стива. Может быть, «потом» им полезно будет пройтись и поговорить о том, что случилось... о поцелуе и явном уже притяжении, которое они оба чувствовали друг к другу.

Баки сидел на краю кровати, упираясь ладонями в покрывало. Вспоминал эту глупую книжку и фразу в ней:

«Для многих людей физическое прикосновение является основным языком любви. Без этого они не чувствуют себя любимыми». 

Он прокручивал это в голове снова и снова. Думал – а ведь и правда... Будто с поцелуем получил неопровержимое доказательство, «дымящийся пистолет», которого не хватало, чтобы поверить и всё осознать.

И охватила вдруг странная определенность – отупляющая, как обнуление, уверенность в том, что как бы они ни пытались этого отрицать, процесс уже запущен, и совсем скоро они окажутся в одной постели.

Тело отозвалось на это сладостной дрожью.

Когда раздался стук в дверь, Баки был абсолютно спокоен. Он знал, что ему нужен Стив. 

Это и впрямь был Стив. Похоже, по пути сюда он успел сочинить целую речь, но сумел выдавить только:

— Привет.

Негромкий голос, да даже и не голос почти, выдох, несмелое короткое «Хай» одними губами. Взгляд понурый, глаза в глаза. Баки отступил внутрь, в номер, и вместе с ним в тепло и свет через порог шагнул Стив. Он казался подавленным, усталым. Баки сразу понял, что дело плохо. Что Стив пришел извиняться. А еще – что он тоже думал о том, что между ними произошло. Этим были подсвечены все всего мысли, полные усталости, горя, радости и надежды. 

Стив был в полной форме, его только что отпустили с каких-то официальных церемоний. Или сбежал. 

Он тоже привел себя в порядок, и Баки с болью отметил, что у него прибавилось морщин. Слегка, но пять лет не прошли бесследно, и горячая досада комом встала у горла – они опять потеряли время. Много времени...

Баки старался не подавать вида, но внутри всё кричало о том, чтобы Стив протянул руку и дотронулся до него.

Находиться с ним на расстоянии трех шагов уже было небезопасно. Невыносимо. Но он только ответил:

— Привет, — и невесело улыбнулся.

И надобность в разговорах вдруг оказалась ложной. Стив если и собирался что-то сказать, то так и не смог.

Их обоих тянуло говорить на другом языке. 

«Тело создано для прикосновений».

Они столкнулись тяжелыми взглядами и разом застыли, и что бы ни было в планах – разговоры, выяснения – всё утратило смысл. Он не ожидал такого от Стива и не ожидал от себя, потому что в следующую секунду они смяли друг друга, прильнули лбами, напряженно и рвано дыша, губы напротив губ. Чувствуя, как разгорается, как тянет. И вскоре уже не было важно, кто кого начал целовать так жадно и чьи губы с готовностью раскрылись навстречу, потому что последний, недостающий язык любви мокро скользнул Баки в рот. Это было отличное чувство. Стив издавал тихие, нетерпеливые звуки, восхитительно возбуждающие, бьющие прямо в пах...

Они вцепились друг в друга, двинулись, оббивая спинами стены, сшибая мебель. Целовались до изнеможения, дрожали, срывая друг с друга одежду, второпях, сталкиваясь и мешая друг другу, и когда Стив повалил его на кровать, падая сверху, Баки был согласен на всё. Ему хотелось Стива, всего целиком. И если Стив хотел вставить ему – это был лишь еще один вид ощущений. 

У Стива в кармане обнаружились презервативы и смазка. Значит, все-таки не извиняться пришел...

Они не могли говорить, забыли слова. Единственный язык, на котором удавалось общаться – касания рук, губ и кожи. Зато на этом языке они отлично понимали друг друга. Не было ни тени стыда и сомнений, потребность соединиться была гораздо сильнее. Стив развернул его на живот, сам навалился сверху всем телом, сплетая с ним пальцы. Баки чувствовал его член – Стив мокро терся между ягодиц, то ли предупреждая, то ли обещая, становясь еще тверже, и Баки безумно хотел ощутить его у себя внутри. Сумасшествие. Вчера еще едва-едва налаживали связь, восстанавливали дружбу, а сегодня, пять лет спустя, Стив собирался трахнуть его – и он не был против. 

Ощущение того, как он протискивается внутрь, заставило Баки на миг потерять концентрацию и заорать в сгиб локтя. Он чувствовал, как Стив раздвигает его, распирает упругие стенки, наполняет до упора. Стив целовал его плечи, шею, посасывал мочку уха, его член продвигался понемногу, туго и плотно, и это ощущение было отвратительным, и в то же время правильным, как никогда. На ум лезли какие-то глупости о том, что девственницам тоже несладко. Захлебываясь воздухом, Баки заставлял тело покоряться, раскрываться Стиву навстречу. Потому что пять лет, потому что Стив, и потому что всё это было гораздо красноречивее дел, подарков и слов...

«...без этого они не чувствуют себя любимыми...»

Секс был тугой, неловкий, самый лучший из всех. Стив припал грудью к спине, дышал прямо на ухо, обнимал, лизал шрамы на левом плече. Уже на излете они взмокли от пота и прилипли друг к другу. Стив толкался так, будто всем телом хотел проорать свои чувства – как сильно это ему было нужно, и как долго он этого не получал. Баки терся членом о покрывало и даже не думал, что может от этого кончить, но с удивлением чувствовал, как между ног зарождается тяжесть, как она медленно близится, и когда Стив начал глубоко и ритмично загонять себя полностью, в паху потянуло, запульсировало. Оргазм ударил разрывной пулей насквозь – в пах и наружу горячим всплеском. Отдышавшись, выныривая из белой пелены, он хрипло попросил:

— Сними резинку. 

Стив подчинился, ненадолго покинув его и наполнив снова, уже по-другому. Острее. Баки слышал, как тяжело он дышит на ухо, чувствовал сердцебиение спиной и любил его в этот момент почти до безумия. Стив отчаянно боролся со своим телом, стараясь снова найти нужный ритм, но то и дело срывался, уже начиная подрагивать в преддверии оргазма. Он задрожал, входя и выходя быстрее, сильнее и глубже, не в силах больше себя обуздать, и Баки прогнулся ему навстречу. Стив напрягся, содрогнулся, теряя ритм; внутри стало тепло и мокро. И хорошо...

...В душе они целовались, долго и с упоением, и то, что должно было стать завершением, становилось новым началом. У обоих твердело, крепло. Как помутнение нашло. На этом языке они молчали столько лет, что теперь не могли на нем наговориться. Не смели остановиться, и чем больше касались друг друга, тем больше хотелось. Кончилось тем, что Баки под струями воды увлеченно делал Стиву минет, придерживая металлом основание члена, пальцами другой руки долго и тщательно растягивая его. Забота, но еще ему нравилось ощущение себя внутри Стива и Стива вокруг себя. Он хотел впитывать и чувствовать кожу, ее запах и вкус, и глядел в голубые глаза, наблюдая, как они затуманиваются от удовольствия.

Стив сам остановил его, шепнул, облизывая губы:

— Давай. 

Презервативы остались в комнате, и за ними никто не пошел. Даже выйти из душа казалось невыполнимой задачей. Баки взял его прямо там, у стены, в царстве кремового кафеля, стоя, и они плавно раскачивались в такт, а рука Стива сжимала плечо до синяков, и рука Баки придерживала его бедро, и он был внутри, внутри Стива. И не знал, как выразить, насколько это потрясающе – быть внутри Стива, не знал, хорошо ли Стиву, но чувствовал, как слезы накипают на глазах от восторга, будто всё это время только и ждал...

Чуть позже они все же переместились на кровать, не говоря ничего, глядя друг на друга неотрывно, пристально, синхронно дыша на каждом толчке, в губы друг другу. Такт в такт. Удерживая его взгляд, Баки двигался всё быстрее и глубже, помогая ему рукой, и Стив кончил первым, сжав зубы, но стон все же прорвался сдавленным звуком, и Баки во все глаза смотрел, как Стив на излете экстаза исцелованными губами глотает воздух.

Этого хватило, чтобы кончить следом – почти беззвучно, долго выдыхая распахнутым ртом. Наслаждение било, накатывая волнами радости и тепла, и Стив гладил его дрожащей рукой по затылку, звал по имени, пока Баки не впился ему в губы, делясь своим стоном и пылким счастьем. Давая понять, до чего ему хорошо.

И оба знали, что может быть еще лучше. 

...Баки наблюдал, как неуверенный свет выхватывает мебель из предрассветной мглы. В постели с тем, кого любишь, особенно в первый раз, встречать рассвет в пять утра – священно. Оба не спали, лежали, обнявшись, не выпуская друг друга из рук. Будто стоит им только разомкнуть объятия, как связь прервется, и кто-то из них опять куда-то исчезнет. 

— Я пять лет носил на шее один из твоих патронов, — негромко признался Стив ему в волосы. – Там в гильзе вместо пороха... был... прах. Твой.

— Зловещее украшение, — отозвался Баки. Просто не знал, что еще на это сказать.

— Перед тем, как прийти сюда, я избавился от него.

— До того, как купил презервативы, или после? – вялая попытка шутливо поддеть все же возымела эффект.

Стив усмехнулся.

— До.

— Прах проверил?

— Не рискнул, — он помолчал, продолжил серьезней и тише: – За эти пять лет наслушался всяких историй. О потере близких, о том, кто и что не успел сказать или сделать...

— И кое-что понял о нас? – хмыкнул, понимая, к чему всё идет.

— Да. То, что были «мы».

— Или могли быть, если бы ты купил презервативы пораньше.

Баки почти смеялся. Ему было хорошо и без пылких признаний.

В конце концов, фраза «я люблю тебя» — лишь одна из форм выражения чувств.

— Мне осталось последнее дело.

— Камни?

— Да.

Реальность окружала их теплый кокон со всех сторон и подступала всё ближе.

— Нужна помощь?

— Я справлюсь.

— Конечно, справишься, Капитан Америка.

Он хотел, чтобы прозвучало шутливо, а вышло грустно. 

— Пока еще да.

Баки всё понял. Стив не любил полумер.

— Вернешься?

Стив поцеловал его в плечо.

— Вернусь. 

* 

Месяц спустя Баки проснулся от тихого звука и недоуменно прислушался. С тихими звуками всегда так: приходится ждать повторения, потому что с первого раза не разберешь, было или послышалось. Будь ты хоть трижды суперсолдат, а мозгу нужны подтверждения. Но звук повторился. Звук прошлого.

Кто-то кидал мелкие камешки в его окно.

Набросив куртку, Баки вышел из номера. Он давно привык спать в одежде, ожидая активных действий в любое время суток. Вдоль шоссе выстроилась целая вереница однотипных дешевых мотелей, один из них только что остался за его спиной. Под фонарем, освещавшим пустую парковку, ждал Стив. Он снова отращивал бороду, на нем были бейсболка и потрепанная куртка, но в целом он отлично выглядел.

В противовес тому старику, которым себя показал неделю назад. 

Подойдя, Баки отметил кольцо у Стива на пальце.

— Расскажешь, что это было?

— Маскировка, — ответил Стив. – Хороший фокус, одна знакомая помогла.

Стив повернул кольцо вокруг пальца, и его очертания потекли, тело стало увядать, стареть...

— Не надо, — Баки невольно отвернулся. И через пару секунд перед ним опять был Стив. 

— Чары выветрятся со временем.

Они медленно пошли вдоль пустынного ночного шоссе.

— И что теперь?

— Ничего, — Стив шагал с ним рядом легкой походкой. – Капитан Америка официально мертв.

— Да здравствует Капитан Америка! – поддразнил Баки, вспомнив Сэма, и закончил серьезней. – Уверен?

Стив кивнул. Конечно, не стал бы он ввязываться, если бы не был уверен.

— Я достаточно времени отдал щиту, — Стив посмотрел на него. – Теперь хочу не меньше времени отдать тебе. 

Что ж... Он ушел в отставку самым радикальным образом из всех. Разве что собственную смерть не подстроил.

— И куда направимся?

— Не знаю, — Стив пожал плечами, улыбнулся. – Куда захочешь.

— Скажи только одно – зачем ты выманил меня из мотеля? Здесь же повсюду камеры, могли и там поговорить...

— Тонкие стены, — кротко объяснил Стив, в двух словах обрисовав всю палитру перспектив, включающих его, Баки и помещение с кроватью. Баки усмехнулся. Как оказалось, Стив умел возбудить и вполне невинной фразой.

Впрочем, Стив мог сказать и «ты мой друг» с таким чувством, чтобы это прозвучало как признание в любви.


End file.
